An Amazing Disaster
by emonessxvampiress
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in an interesting way that will possibly change their lives. BxE, my first attempt at a vampire story. R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I lay in my bed. Music turned up, Charlie sleeping. Nothing to think about.

It was twelve at night, exactly. It has been one week since I first saw that tragic thing that has changed my life. Or my perspective on it, anyways. School was not yet here, thank god, I would feel horrible for the person who had to witness or bear my sour mood. If I slept now, I was sure to have nightmares about it.

_Flashback, into the day she moved..._

_I had come back from my trip to the music store in Port Angeles. I put away my Cd's near my stereo, I would want to listen to them later. The sun was shining. That was something I missed. _

_I moved here just days before from Phoenix, and I already felt at home here in Forks. I didn't look like someone from Phoenix should. I didn't have the natural sun-tanned skin, or the blond hair that comes from being in the sun all day, I had always been slender, but soft at the same time. Obviously not an athlete. No. Instead, I had the palest skin ever, and I had dull, boring, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I fit right in here in Forks, Washington. Even the first time I had gotten off the plane, it was raining._

_I had to ride in the cruiser of my dad, the Police Chief of Forks. Charlie was like me in many ways. We both didn't express emotions very well. We both had the same brown hair, mine with more color, his dulling with his age. He was in his thirties, yes, but his hair has gone withering with stress and age. I had too much Charlie in me, I decided._

_It had hurt me that I had to leave my hair-brained mother. Renee was adventurous, fun, likable, but very gullible. She was observant, yes, but that didn't do much for her when I told her I wanted to stay with Charlie. She begged me not to go. I saw that staying with me, instead of going to travel with her husband had made her unhappy, so I tried to make her see that this was what I really wanted. Even though it wasn't. She eventually agreed. _

_So that was how I came to be in the little town of Forks. The rainiest place on earth._

_When we neared the house, Charlie dropped the news on me that he bought me a truck. I looked away while saying thanks, not being comfortable with my feelings. He looked away while answering. Yes. Definitely more Charlie in me. When we got there, I hadn't expected that I would love the truck as much as I did. I hopped inside, not needing to go anywhere, just sitting. It smelled faintly of peppermint and cigarettes. Either Charlie or Billy, the guy he bought the truck from who was also his best friend, must have cleaned it up. As much as I tried to remember all the times that I had been fishing with them, it just wouldn't come. Once I gave up on that, I went inside and straight up to my room._

_It looked the same as before, with the light blue walls and yellow curtains. The only thing different, was, when I grew up, Charlie exchanged the crib for a bed. I set my suitcase down and lay on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. I got up after a few minutes and went over to the computer. The start-up was slow, so I headed downstairs. I peeked in the fridge not to find much besides eggs and bacon. It's a wonder he stayed alive this long. I would go shopping the next day. I looked in the cupboards, still painted the same yellow from when my mother left him, and pulled out a granola bar. _

_I ate it going up the stairs._

_By now the computer had fully turned on and had pop-ups all over the screen. I quickly shut those down and logged into my email account. I had a new message from Renee._

_Bella, how was your flight? Long, I bet. How's Charlie doing? He told me he bought you a truck, hope you liked it.  
By the way, have you seen that pink blouse I once wore to that fancy dinner place? I can't find it anywhere.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy Forks!  
Miss you, Renee._

_I was smiling by the end of it, how could I ever be truly happy in Forks? I typed back a reply._

_Mom,  
Calm down. Your shirt is in the hamper, it needs to be washed. Charlie's doing good. He needs more things to eat, though.  
Yes, the flight was long, but not boring. At least not much.  
I love the truck he got me. It's good...for me, you know? Sturdy.  
Miss you too, Bella._

_I shut off the computer after sending the letter to Renee. I fell back on my bed, only to have to get up by Charlie calling me to dinner. I groaned and went downstairs. I smelled eggs...and something else...bacon, I realized. Oh jeez what a surprise..._

_"Charlie, can you make anything else besides eggs and bacon? I didn't see much in your fridge." He blushed, another trait I inherited from him._

_"No, nothing. I normally call for pizza." Then he laughed out of embarrassment._

_"I'll be in charge of the cooking, if you don't mind, but for now, I'll settle for the eggs." I laughed and he soon followed suit._

_Flashback end..._

I smiled as I remembered the next day, when Charlie had tasted my food. To say the least, he was amazed and made no obligation to let me cook from then on. The smile quickly went away as my memories took a wrong turn. It felt like a slap to the face, the pace they were going. It was like it was yesterday. This made it worse.

_Flashback to the event..._

_It had been another day where the sun was shining. I wanted to take advantage of the sun and explore the forest. Renee had always said that with me hiking or going anywhere was just another way to ask for trouble. I couldn't say I don't agree, considering that I am one of the clumsiest people on earth, but when I hike, I feel great. One with nature, I guess you could say. So I left a note with Charlie saying that if I wasn't back by 6pm, he should look for me. It was twelve right then, so I had plenty of time to explore. I walked out the door. _

_This being Forks, it was naturally a little chilly, but that's why I carried a backpack. To carry my jacket and such, in case it rains._

_I set off towards the back of the house, since it looked pretty shaded. If I stayed out here too much, my skin might burn._

_Before long, it had been a couple hours. I was hiking over plenty tree roots and plants. I have only tripped four times, and for that I was glad. I guessed that I was far from home by now, and glad that I had figured out the general way back. I stumbled into a meadow._

_When I got up from falling into this gorgeous place, I looked around. The place was surrounded by thousands of exotic flowers you would never pick out in a place like Forks. The place itself was a circle, looking like all the trees were taken out to create one. It was amazing in every way. It smelled faintly of freesias and something else. I couldn't put my finger on the smell exactly. You could hear a spring to the east. I went through the bushes to be greeted by one of the most appalling things ever._

_There stood one of the most beautiful men ever. He had bronze hair and shockingly topaz eyes. His skin was as pale as mine, if not paler. But that wasn't the thing that was appaling. No. What was appaling was what he seemed to be doing._

_I gasped as I saw the dead carcass laying there in front of him, blood spitting out of the wound he had in the side of his neck. I looked back to the guy, to find him staring back at me, blood slowly dripping down his own chin. I looked into the eyes of the hunter, not expecting the hunger in them. Hunger towards me. Before I knew it, he had pounced and was on me in a matter of seconds. It was cold. I tried to push myself away from the cold that came from all directions. I closed my eyes as only one thought went through to my mind. Vampire, vampire, vampire, my mind kept chanting over and over in my head along with a string of profanities that surprised me. One second, there was a cold weight on me, and another it was gone._

_I looked around for the person who had pinned me down. My shoulders were a little sore, but i quickly got up anyways, in case he decided to come back. I ran in the general direction of the house, with one last parting look at the beautiful meadow. The corpse in the middle kind of ruined the image, but I overlooked it. All I saw were the exotic flowers, the spring, the trees, and the perfectly cropped circle. I ran as fast as only I could, which was actually really slow. All I wanted to do was forget. Just forget._

I rolled over on my side with a groan. I could never forget. What was worse, was that the thing I had the hardest time forgetting was the guy. Oh, the vampire-ness, sure, that was overlooked by my stubborn self, but his face? No, I couldn't forget that. Gold topaz eyes followed me around everywhere, ad bronze not far behind it. He might have been the only guy, (if you could call him that.) that might have been as pale as me. Even in the lack of sun, nobody was as sallow-looking as me. I swear, this memory was going to be the death of me. I peeked at the clock from the pillow, and saw that two hours have passed. I haven't slept in a whole week, except that one time during breakfast, when my face fell in the food. Nobody was around of course, but that didn't stop me from blushing as red as a tomato when I lifted my face.

I got up and went to the computer. I tapped my foot as it loaded slow as a snail, and closed all the pop-ups on the screen. I didn't even know what I wanted to do, I just clicked on the Internet browser and drummed my fingers on the keyboard. I looked up 'vampire'. This is one thing that I actually was too scared to do when I was running for my life. I figured this was something to do, though, and I already knew I hadn't planned on going to sleep soon.

When the results came up, there were hundreds. I started with the first one. Wikipedia. This one was just some basic info on them, and names some famous ones, like Dracula. The nest one I tried that sounded about as good as anything, was 'vampires, a-z'. I guessed that _he_ probably wouldn't be one of the ones named, but there was like, types of vampires, as well as stories. There was two quotes on the home page of the website.

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure  
__so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such  
fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon,  
but yet partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious  
and terrible qualities of both.-- Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of vampires.  
Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons,  
__of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete.  
And with all of that, who is there who believes in vampires?-- Rousseau_

Now, I just thought that was kind of depressing. Surely vampires could not be that horrible, could they? I mean, sure, they drink blood, live on it, but did that mean that they were all bad? I hoped not.

I read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. It seemed that vampire myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, and to give men an excuse for infidelity. Many of the stories involved bodiless spirits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like the movies I'd seen, and only a very few, like the Hebrew _Estrie_ and the Polish _Upier,_ who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.

Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian _Varacolaci_, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak _Nelapsi_, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, _the Stregoni benifici._

About this last there was only one brief sentence.

_Stregoni benifici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

It was a relief, that one small entry, the one myth among hundreds that claimed the existence of good vampires. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, blood-drinker, cold-skinned. These were many characteristics that I had experienced or saw first hand. There were not many myths that supported these. There were some things I was not sure of. Why were his eyes such a golden color? The myths had told of either red eyes that burned with thirst, or some other odd color. Never gold. I looked over at the clock on the computer's screen. Four hours had passed since the last time I checked. It was nearly six o'clock. I went over to my bed to act for Charlie. He was under the impression that I got a pretty good amount of sleep. He would be coming in, three, two, one. The door opened. The door closed. Nothing super hard to do. Charlie would rather believe something that wasn't true rather than face the facts.

I had witnessed a vampire.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was sulking. Vampires never slept, so that left plenty of time to scold myself for almost killing a human. And for hunting so close to the town. My instincts took over as soon as I saw the animal. And then she happened to stroll by, and her scent caught me. It was, by far, the most sweet-smelling thing that I had ever encountered, her blood. It's been one week, and I had spent the nights wallowing in self-pity. I let my mind wander to the day.

_Flashback, in Edward's point of view..._

_"Emmett, shut up, you have no idea what you are talking about." Alice sneered at my 'brother'._

Wait. Before I go into the whole tale of what has made me so bed-ridden, I guess I should give you some backround.

You see, my family and I were vampires. We supposedly moved here from Carolina. A very, very sunny place. Not exactly the best place to stay inconspicious when you sparkle under the glare of the sun. This is why we tried to stay near the Olympic Penninsula. Anyways, that was the story we told the very few humans around here. Believe it or not, this place- Forks- was the basic plague of vampires. And of course, where there are vampires, and there are werewolves. I felt pity for the poor humans that have chosen to live here, never actually believing in anything remotely mystical. Once in a blue moon, there would be that human who would get too close to a hungry vampire, or maybe their blood was too sweet. A 'singer', as we call them. Their blood sings for us strongly. Anyways, they would get too close and their family would never see them again. At least, it wouldn't be the same person.

They would be different looking, different in form, different in how they act. People never recognized them, therefore claiming them dead. In fact, they were. But not completely.

My family is one of the biggest covens. Maybe in the whole world. Carlisle is a doctor to the very few humans here in Forks, he has restrained from drinking blood, human blood that is, for at least half his life, which is a long time now that I think about it. Esme is a stay-at-home mom. She's one of the kindest souls that you would ever meet. Jasper is the newest addition to our coven. He has had some problems with our lifestyle.

You see, we're what you call 'vegetarians'. Meaning we don't drink blood. Anyways, back on track. Jasper has a special power of manipulating people's feelings. Turning into a vampire expresses the best traits you had as a human. Or at least that's Carlisle's theory. Alice is Jasper's mate. She has a very hyper and friendly personality, and has the power to see the future. Rosalie is the second oldest, next to me. She's vain sometimes, but she can be caring when she wants to. She loves anything to do with cars. Emmett is a huge, burly, guy. He hates awkward silences, and is one of the funniest people ever. He also likes to make you the butt of a joke.

So, I think that was enough information to continue on with the story.

_Continued...._

_"Yes, I think I do, Alice." He sneered back. Carlisle was at work, but Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper was watching this with fascination. It's not every day that Alice and Emmett quarrel. Well.....actually, they do, but it's normally not because of Emmett ruining Alice's clothes._

_Jasper sent them an extra wave of anger. I could see he was thinkinghow much more enjoyment he would have. I chuckled. Alice's face was twisting into a new face of anger. Emmett's was a perfect resmblance of an irratated grizzly bear._

_"Emmett, you know nothing! Fashion is one of the most important things ever! Jasper, stop making me angrier!" She added, when she realized that she was gettng furious. Jasper looked at her with an apologizing look._

_"Sorry, sweetie," he stated. She nodded and waited for Emmett to respond. I could hear his thoughts trying to compose themselves._

_"Well not to me!" Was his brilliant response. Alice groaned loudly and stormed off to some other part of the house. Emmett followed her example and went the other way. We stayed in the living room and looked at each other before laughing._

_"That was one of the most fascinating things to happen this month!" Jasper said in between fits of laughter. I nodded and Esme tried so hard not to laugh at her son's expense. I heard Alice's voice from outside._

_"I can hear you guys laughing! I will get even!" We all stopped laughing. When Alice gets revenge, you can bet you will be tortured. Emmett came in from the kitchen. He seemed to have calmed own some bit._

_"Hey, Edward, you want to go hunting today?" He asked me. His thoughts were filled with grizzly bears and him. I smirked._

_"Sure. How about now?" He grinned._

_"Sure." We headed out the door at vampire speed, not worrying about humans seeing us. They normally never went into the woods. We stopped when we smelled some animals.....deer, I recognized. We turned to each other and smiled before stepping into the ferns and pouncing when they crossed our path. When we were satisfied, Emmett and I agreed to cover parts of the forest, and meet back there. My next hunting spot was where I saw her. _

_I was sucking an elk when I smelled the most delicious thing ever. I snapped my head up to see a girl, obviously human. I couldn't help when I took a deep breath to clear my mind. The scent took over, and so did my instincts. I pounced and knocked her over, pinning her with my hands. She pushed herself deeper into the ground, trying to get away. I snapped out of the idea of hunting her when I looked into her eyes. They were huge depths of gorgeous chocolate brown. She closed them, and seemed to think of something very profoundly. That's when I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts. I held my breath as I got off of her and ran. I ran all the way to my and Emmett's meeting place to find Alice._

_"I'm glad you didn't kill her," she simply stated. I nodded and took deep breaths, even though I didn't even need to. I just needed fresh air. I noticed Alice's thoughts were being blocked from me._

_"Alice, what? Did you have a vision?" She nodded her head._

_"Yes, but nothing of importance now. I'll leave you to hunt now. Emmett should be coming now." Then she left, without giving me time to ask another question. I sat down and waited. When Emmett came, I guess he could sense that I was being quiet, but said no words. We went home and I headed up straight to my room, feeling massive amounts of guilt._

So that was how I ended up here, in my room, door locked. Music playing. Guilt was the culprit.

Why did she have to wander in the woods, at that time? I could have saved myslef from all of this and got on with my life. My stupidly endless life.

Yet, I wished to see her again.

* * *

**A/n: So that is my attempt at a vampire story. If you guys think that I should continue it, please say so in a review. If not, I guess I'll make it into a oneshot. Anywho, hope you at least liked it, cause this idea just came to me and I had to type it out. Silly me, not being able to refrain from the computer. Bet it drives people crazy. No, I know it does. LOL. Kay, well time for the disclaimer! BTW, I used some humongous quotes from Twilight.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALL THE AWESOMENESS OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV (When she had the vision)**

I was sitting outside, near the stream outside our house, trying to calm myself down. _No one ruins my clothes and then insults fashion. _Jasper's power just made the anger worse. I stood up, ready to go inside, when I calmed myself down enough to be able to form a complete sentence. I promised I would get revenge, and I would. All I needed were my stilettos, a lot or rope, and pink paint. A vision popped into my head. Edward.

_Edward was in a meadow, a beautiful one. He was pinning a girl down, her chocolate brown eyes were filled with panic. Edward's were filled with hunger. Hunger for blood. He leaned down and bit her on the neck. She screamed and after a while, lay limp._

I gasped in horror at what I just saw. Edward wouldn't. Not unless her blood was insanely sweet. Me being me, I noticed her lack of fashion sense. I ran towards the all to familiar meadow. On the way there, another vision clouded my eyes and made me trip.

_The same girl and me, sitting at a table, laughing and joking. We looked like best friends. I was playing with her brown hair, twisting it in different styles. She was at our school._

I quickly got up from the ground and continued running, while blocking my thoughts in case Edward might want to have a peek. I had yet another vision.

_Edward and Emmett meeting in a different spot than the meadow I had seen only seconds before._

I made a detour and waited for Edward to come back. Another vision.

_That same girl running. Running towards her house, it would seem._

I let out a deep breath I had no idea I was holding. So he hadn't killed her. Then my mind put two and two together. If he had killed her, then why would I have had the vision where me and her were acting like the best of friends? Edward came through the woods, with a pained expression.

**Edward POV (present)**

Alice came busting through my door. I have no idea how she unlocked it.

"Edward! You _will_come down! You can't sulk forever, you know. Well, I mean, you can, but you have to come out sometime!" She yelled at me. Which was actually unnecessary, because I could hear her even if she whispered.

"Yes, I will. I will come out sometime when I don't feel so guilty for almost ruining a poor girl's life." I said calmly. _And a beautiful one at that, _I added mentally. She took a deep breath.

"Whatever. Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I'll be there then." I told her smug-looking face, sighing. She left, and I could hear her pixie footsteps descend down the stairs. I groaned and got up, walking human speed to Carlisle's office, where I could hear his jolly whistling. I opened the door and peeked in. He was at his desk, scribbling something in a file. He looked up and waved me in.

"Come sit, Edward." He called over to me. I nodded and walked to the chairs in front of his desk. I sat down and wondered what Carlisle, could possibly want to talk to me about. Besides the obvious, of course. He looked up from his book and snapped it closed, vampire speed. I jumped a little. "I'm very disappointed in you," he said. I hung my head.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it. I have better control than that." I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes. He looked shocked.

"What? You think I'm disappointed because of that? No, my son. I'm disappointed because it seems like you think that we think that you're a disgrace because of what you almost, but didn't, do. You know that's not true, and Esme is getting worried. It's been almost a whole week since you've last fed. You should be taking more care of what you're doing. Just because you are depressed doesn't give you the right to make the rest of us worry." _You can leave now. _I nodded solemnly and left him to go back to his previous work. _He does have a point. Maybe I'll go hunting later._ Emmett was waiting outside my bedroom door.

"Burn, buddy." That was all he said. He left, walking human pace to his own room. I wondered which version of 'burn' he meant. I wanted to think it was the one where I was just told off, but with Emmett, it could have meant anything. I shook my head of the thoughts and opened the door to my room. It still looked the same, as expected. I sighed and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I thought. _Have I really caused Esme all of that worry? She hasn't thought about it. _I twiddled my fingers. _I guess I could be a bit more happier. I didn't really do anything to her. Maybe some sore spots, but nothing lethal. And maybe I did think that I was a disgrace. He's right, though. I have no right to think that, after all the hardships this family has gone through, and the love we all share. _I only vaguely wondered why it was so quiet today. I groaned and got up off of my bed. I peeked over in the hall. Nothing. I focused for other thoughts besides my own. Aha. Emmett and Jasper were watching football. Alice and Esme were going over the colors that they would paint the kitchen. Rosalie was reading a magazine.

For some odd reason, they all were as quiet as a vampire could be.

I pushed the door out of the way, and went downstairs. When i got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a gasp. I turned my head to the person and found that it was Esme. She stopped what she was dong and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I stood there shocked for a moment, but hesitantly wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so glad you came down. I was getting worried." She said as she pulled away. I smiled and nodded.

"So what's everyone doing?" I asked her.

"Well, Alice and I were just discussing the new color for the kitchen." _As if you didn't already know, _she thought slyly. I smirked.

"Very true. But what I don't know, is why everyone's thoughts are so quiet." I raised my eyebrow. Her thoughts were all in a flurry until she realized that she could block me. The others were quicker. "What's going on? Why are you guys blocking me?" _Nothing, _they all thought at the same time. Now I really knew something was up. _They'll tell me when they're ready, _I reasoned. I don't want to spend too much time dwelling over this. I turned to Jasper. "Do you want to go hunting later?"

He turned his attention from the TV, and looked at me. He shrugged. "Sure." I nodded. I waved to Esme as I went back up the stairs. _I hope he isn't going back into depression. He almost found us out. _This was Esme.

"Found what out?" I already knew the answer.

"Nothing!" Exactly on time. I chuckled as I walked back into my room and to my shelf full of CDs.

"What to listen to, what to listen to......" I mumbled to myself as my finger traced the back of the CDs (and records). "Aha! Here it is! Bob Dylan." I popped the CD in and plopped myself down in the middle of my bed. _Mr. Tambourine Man_ came bursting through my speakers. I got the stereo remote and turned up the volume. I hummed along with the tune to drown out the complaints of my siblings and parents. A thought came seeping through, though. _I'm glad he's mostly back to normal. _Esme's 'voice' sounded relieved. I was relieved that she was.

_Technology has really changed the past....oh, I don't know......100 something years. _I was 107. And I guess that I didn't exactly have an Ipod when I was born, so....

"Edward, can I come in?" Alice was knocking on my door. Very rare.

"Sure, Alice." I stretched my whole body across the bed. Alice rolled her eyes. She sat down in the middle of the carpet in my room. She looked up through her eyelashes at me. I cringed. _She was going to do that, huh?_

"Edward?" I nodded. "It's going to be thundering soon." I nodded again. "So us and a couple of other people are going to be down at the clearing. Do you want to come? Esme would want you to." I sighed, defeated. She jumped up, already seeing my decision. "Thank you! Oh, Esme will be so happy, I'll go tell her. Not that she didn't already hear me, but still." She ran vampire speed out the door and down the stairs. I got up, preparing myself for the baseball game. I strained my ears to hear any thunder. None yet. Alice was never wrong, though. I heard Alice's faint babbling coming from downstairs. I smirked to myself. _I guess if it's for Esme...._I sighed again and went downstairs.

I clapped my hands together when I reached the bottom step.

"So....who are we challenging today?" I stretched unnessessarily. Alice rolled her eyes.

"A clan came up to us while we were having a snack. They said they were new in the town and wondered whether we would like to play baseball. I think their names were....." She trailed off, and Emmett cut in.

"James, Victoria, and Laurent. By the way, they drink human blood." Emmett was looking at his nails. We all stared at him. He looked up. "What? I'm informed sometimes." Everyone turned away, not really bothering to tell him how true that statement really was.

"Anyways, we are supposed to meet them in about 5 minutes at the baseball clearing," Alice continued. I nodded. To not say the truth, I was bored. A little guilty, but still bored. Alice looked at her watch and nodded to Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He just shrugged and got up from his seat.

"Okay, people.......or....just us. We're getting there a bit earlier than 5 minutes, so come on. We still have to prepare the field." Everyone nodded and moved out. Once we were in the cover of the woods, we broke out into a sprint. From there, we went as fast as we could. Reaching the clearing, we all instantly went to work, finishing just before we smelled the scent of other vampires. I looked up, followed by the others.

**A/n:....GRAH!...Uhm...so..like...I was going to write more, but I'm not in the mood to write..more. I haven't updated in a long time, 'cause I lost my Twilightfanedness for a while, but my total twi-hard friend reminded me that it was the best series ever. So yay. I'm thinkin' about actually stopping this story, because...idk, I just can't think of anything else. I mean, I have other stories I've been working on for months..or at least thinking about them, so yeah. I'll be posting those soon. Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't so sucky and short. SOoOoOo sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But if you think that I should stop this story, I would appreciate it if you told me in a review. Kayz? Kayz.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...YET. =) THE RIGHTS TO THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHINIE MEYER!!! not me. -sob-**


	3. Author's Note! READ

****

A/n: I know we all hate these, 'cause most of them have to do with bad news, and for some, this would count as bad news. So like...so far this story is the least viewed story of all my stories, including my new one Reality's Fantasy. Sorry to say this, but I will not be continuing this story. I might when I have some free time and an awesome idea for it, but as of now, it will not be finished. -Cue dramatic music-- I know. Absolutely tragic, right? xD I hope the other two chapters satisfied you, though. ^.^

So that is all. The story WILL NOT be finished any time soon. D=

Love, emonessxvampiress. ///.x


End file.
